This invention relates to a return force controlling mechanism for the bail arm of a spin fishing reel.
In the prior art spinning reels the bail arm is pivotally mounted on rotor posts and biased toward a retrieve or rewind position by a torsion spring mounted around one of the posts. The biasing or spring force acting on the bail arm is constant and unchangeable, however, whereby the bail arm is sometimes returned with undue shock and impact, as during very warm weather when the lubricants are less viscous, or is not fully returned when released, as when the lubricants are hardened in cold weather or the frictional forces are increased owing to dirty or worn parts.